


11-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	11-2

两人躺在床上，甄心在上，张准在下，两条腿大敞着，正对着高高吊起的摄影机。甄心掰住那两条腿，跟上回不一样，这次他看向张准臀缝的目光是明目张胆的，张准感觉到了，可合不拢腿，只好下意识收紧括约肌，甄心眼看着那神秘的地方绞成皱褶，肛门缩得只有那么一点点，他想自己一定是疯了，居然不觉得恶心，而是口干舌燥。  
他用全身的力量顶上去，勃起的下体正好嵌入那片温暖滑腻的三角地，张准哼了一声，甄心不知道他是演技还是真的，开始卖力抖腰，他觉得皮肤下每一条神经都沸腾了，快感让两眼的焦距错乱模糊，陈正森还嫌不够，敲着监视器喊：“甄老师，再猛点！”  
甄心心里骂一句“干”，大腿换了个支点，挺腰挂上二挡，张准像被按了什么开关一样躁动起来，立在半空的腰波浪般起伏，连带着胸膛上丝丝缕缕的筋肉，泛起艳丽的光，甄心的手在那上头摸，一寸一寸，轻擦慢拢，手法很流氓。  
张准的呻吟声拉长了，黏腻地划过所有人耳膜，陈正森不得不把耳机摘下来，让那些喊声对着虚空释放，周正盯着监视器，因为是广角，镜头焦点无疑落在张准大敞的两条腿上，放荡地从甄心肩上伸出，高举向天花板，随着激烈的动作无助地颤动。  
周正脸红心跳，思来想去还是对陈正森说：“导演，这些拍出来也是剪掉，意思意思得了，张准……太吃亏。”  
“吃亏？”陈正森板起脸：“甄心像个变态似地顶着他不吃亏？那些拍床戏的女演员不吃亏？你想太多了吧！”  
张准被甄心顶得硬起来，这种姿势让他觉得自己真成了女人，连呼吸声都不正常了，他救命稻草般抓着甄心捏他乳头的手，喊出台词：“摸我……摸我！”  
甄心应该是做个样子的，但他把手伸下去，在张准胯下逡巡了一阵，真的一把将他抓住了，陈正森挂在胳膊上的耳机里传出一声尖锐的哼鸣。张准的声音根本停不下来，随着那只手，嗯嗯啊啊时高时低，他嗓音本来就醇厚，尾音还一抖一抖的，像什么东西在心上轻轻地挠，听得一屋子男人骨头都酥了。  
“Cut！”陈正森也听不下去了，点上烟，拍了周正肩膀一把：“机位移过来，我看餐桌不错，金属底座的……”  
他走出去，站在客厅里，客厅不大，但很温馨，沙发是亮眼的橙色，和蓝色墙壁形成一对出挑的补色。一根烟抽完，设备还没推出来，他来气了，冲回卧室用普通话骂了一句：“都他妈干什么呢！让你们……”  
甄心和张准还在床上，导演耳机里的叫床声还在继续，机位吊着，收音喇叭支着，没人敢去收，陈正森怎么说也是导演，刚要教训，甄心扭头冲他们喊：“滚！都滚出去！”  
所有人都看陈正森，他瞪圆了眼，忍了又忍，摆摆手让他们出去，自己很没面子地在原地转了两圈：“老弟，急什么急，后头还有哪！”  
果然，等甄心和张准围着浴巾出来，等着他们的是一张简单加固的餐桌和虎视眈眈的镜头，陈正森指着收拾干净的桌面：“张准，躺上去。”  
甄心最后一点耐性被磨光了：“姓陈的，你有完没完！”  
没人敢跟导演这么说话，陈正森眼看要发火，张准赶紧拽了甄心一把，扯掉浴巾乖乖躺上去，平静得近乎麻木。陈正森坐到监视器后，冷嘲热讽：“猛一点哦，甄老师！”  
甄心揉揉头发，沮丧地站到张准两腿之间，说实话，这种戏拍得他都快吐了，张准只会比他感觉更糟，他自然地张开双腿，迎接甄心仍然勃起的下体，待他一顶上来，便无耻地把他夹紧，缠住他的腰。  
机器亮灯了，又是冗长的机械运动，金属桌子在二人身下没命地响，咯噔咯噔，像个不知足的蠢货。甄心早已熟悉张准的反应，微蹙的眉头，泛红的锁骨，压抑的低吟，都说明他在享受，但这回不一样，那紧皱的眉心似乎有痛苦，咬起的唇角似乎在忍耐，甄心往自己卖力摩擦的地方一看，尽是绯红，他把他私密处的嫩肉磨破了。  
“干！”他停下来，用一张真正发怒的脸瞪着镜头：“老子不干了！”  
气氛片刻空白，周正第一个站出来想当和事老，陈正森却冷笑，不冲甄心，冲桌子上的张准说：“还能不能拍！”  
甄心气得额头上的青筋都爆起了：“陈正森，别欺负人！”  
陈正森压根不搭他的腔：“张准，能不能拍，能拍上沙发，不能拍滚！”


End file.
